Sodor Hearts, a Kingdom Hearts parody
by FlopiZX3
Summary: This is a Kingdom Hearts Parody using Thomas the tank Engine as Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Thomas and friends appear here as humans and there are many other characters from other series playing the roles too, including OCs mine and some from my friends
1. Chapter 1

Sodor Hearts, a Kingdom Hearts parody

Author's note: This is a Kingdom Hearts parody, also there will be "Sodor Hearts: Chain of Memories", "Sodor Hearts 358/2 days" and "Sodor Hearts 2" in that order; and I couldn't write this story without my friends' help. They helped me to choose the character roles and I'm also using some OC's from them. Don't worry people; everything belongs to their respective owners

* * *

Prologue:

Thomas POV

Thomas is sleeping at the Sodor beach and he's having a strange dream…

"I've been having these strange thoughts on the very last days… real or not? Like is any of this for real or not? Where am I?"

Thomas heard a strange voice that said…

"So much to do… so little time. Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still closed. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Thomas approaches, meanwhile, three special items appear in front of him suddenly, a shield, a sceptre and a sword; they represent three different special powers

"Power sleeps within you" the strange voice said "if you give it form…it will give you strength; choose well"

Thomas chose the sword, the sword is the power to fight, after this, he feels a strange earthquake, and the floor gets totally broken and Thomas ends up in another similar place, it's the 2nd Heart Princess floor. This is a bit scary for him; he still doesn't understand what's happening and in that moment, he hears that strange voice again

"You obtainedthe power to fight"- the voice said- "There will be times you have to fight" meanwhile, some strange beings appear in front of Thomas, they're small, dark and they look so much like ants, those beings are called the heartless "Keep your light burning strong and go ahead" said that voice again and Thomas fought them

Then, the floor disappears and Thomas ends up into the 3rd floor and sees a door, it gets open and he goes through it. Through it there are some people who want to know more about him; "Hold on, the door won't open just yet"-said a little girl named Daisy-"First, tell us more about you". A little boy named Sunshine said-"The day you'll open the door is both far off and very near, nobody knows"

But everything all resulted to be an illusion, like the door that Thomas saw before and ends up in the 4th Heart Princess floor. He sees a light afterwards and follows it until it becomes into a way that guides him into the 5th Heart Princess floor and he hears a voice again saying "The closer you get the light, your shadow becomes bigger". Thomas looks at his shadow and a strange form similar to the other strange beings is born from it; he got really scared and fought it, it was hard but "finally"-he said-"got it", the sword disappears afterwards.

"But don't be afraid"-said the voice again-"you hold the most powerful weapon ever, so don't forget: you're the choosen one who'll open the door"

End of the dream…


	2. Chapter 2

Sodor Hearts, a Kingdom Hearts parody: Chapter 1

At Sodor Island

Thomas gets awakened, he's very confused and he thought-Oh mi God! That was only a dream, what a nightmare! This was happening to me during days. If only I could sleep a little bit more, probably I'll calm down…

-Hey!-said a girl named Maddie

-What are you doing Maddie?-replied Thomas-You scared me

-I knew I can find you sleeping down here-said Maddie

-I don't understand what's happening, everyday I'm dreaming the same and at the end of the dream I get caught into a strange black thing and then I couldn't…

-This could be an accidental chance-said Maddie

-To be or not to be, I don't understand it at all, that place… was so awful…-replied Thomas-say Maddie, where do you come from, where did you grow up?

-I told you it yesterday, I don't remember it

-Really?-said Thomas

-Really, I don't remember it-said Maddie

-So, don't you think this island is extremely quiet?-said Thomas

-I'm happy here, I guess… but I would like to see another worlds-replied Maddie unsurely

-Me too, let's go and see them! This might be exciting!-said Thomas

-So, what are we waiting for?-said Maddie and then, TenCents appears suddenly-aren't you forgetting about me?-he said; TenCents is Thomas best friend and rival at the same time and the reason of their rivalry is getting Maddie's attention-I'm the one who's able to build the raft, I realized that Thomas is really lazy

-I saw it-Said Maddie giggling

The night is coming and the three guys were playing a lot during the day; they are living in the island since they were very young and nobody of them remember where really they come from; they really wonder if they could travel to another worlds

-And supposing that there are other worlds, this island is a little piece of a bigger one. So, we could have just ended up in another one as we could end up on this-said TenCents

-I'm not sure Ten-replied Thomas

-We should go to see them, this island is extremely quiet and we won't change a thing standing here. It's the same old stuff, so, let's go-said TenCents, Thomas calls him Ten

-I see that you've thinking a lot about it-said Maddie

-Yes, and it's thanks to you both, if you wouldn't be here alongside me, I'd never thought about that. I bet that might be exciting; thank you guys-replied TenCents

Thomas, TenCents and Maddie return to their homes and TenCents has something special to give to Thomas: a heart-shaped fruit

-A heart-shaped fruit?-said Thomas

-Didn't you want one?-replied TenCents-if you share it with someone special for you, you destinies get intertwined no matter what

Thomas thinks that's a really big joke and doesn't believe to TenCents

At the Cartoons Castle…

Danni's POV

Danni is an expert magician, one of the Queen Flopi-chan's best friends and also, Gordon the knight's girlfriend; she's going to visit her friend at the royal room, Danni has shugo charas of her own and the Queen too

Good morning Queen Flopi-chan! -She said- It's nice to see you today; how's everything go…?

The Queen wasn't there, but she saw a very little guy with grey skin, a blue and gold costume and he had a letter on his hand; his name is Freddie and he's the Queen's Sodor apprentice chara

-It's a letter from the Queen-said Freddie and he gives it to Danni; she reads it and gets really scared

-This is awful, just awful!-she said and goes to tell it to her boyfriend Gordon

Gordon's POV

He's Danni's boyfriend and also, the best knight from the Cartoons Castle, he was training a lot yesterday and he's tired right now

-Wake up Gordon! This is serious-said Danni

-I'm tired, I was training a lot for yesterday-he said mid-sleeping-What? You said… it's serious?

-Yes, this is a really big problem-said Danni- but don't tell this to anyone

-Kurietu the creator?-he said

-Not even Kurietu the creator-replied Danni

-Emily?-he said

-Not even Emily-said Danni-it's top secret!

Emily and Kuietu appear there

-Hi you Ladies!-said Gordon

-is there anything we can't know-said Kurietu

Danni face-palms

Returning to Sodor Island…

Thomas, TenCents and Maddie were at the Sodor Island beach building a raft but Thomas and TenCents are showing their friendly rivalry right now preparing a race

-If I win I'll be the captain and if you win…-said Thomas

-I'll get to share the heart-shaped fruit with Maddie-replied TenCents- right? The winner will get to share the heart-shaped fruit with Maddie

Wait a second!-said Thomas

Maddie was there and she said-Okay, here you go!

-Hey Thomas! Said a guy over there; his name is Sunshine and he's good friends with Daisy and Whiff, he wants to tell anything important to Thomas. He and Whiff are going to make a little exploring under the base of the biggest tree from the island; he heard about anything strange there

Thomas couldn't resist going there to see what's it, he goes and sees one of his childhood memories when he was at that cave alongside Maddie many years ago; but suddenly he feels the strange voice again…

-Who's there!?-said Thomas Scared

-I came to see the door to this world-said the strange voice of Thomas' dreams-This world has been connected

-What do you mean?-replied Thomas

-Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed-said the voice

-Who are you? I don't believe you; stop saying nonsense to freak me out!-replied Thomas-Where did you come from?

-You have no idea about what's there beyond the door-said the scary voice

-Now I understand-replied Thomas-You're from another world

-You have a lot to learn; you understand so little-said the voice

-Well you'll see; I want to learn what's out there!-replied Thomas

-That's nonsense-said the voice- It's impossible to understand it if you don't know about it

The voice shuts up and Thomas sees a strange door back him with a golden halo around side it but he doesn't mind it at all and returns with his friends


	3. Chapter 3

Sodor Hearts chapter 2

Thomas is alongside Maddie looking at the sea

-You know, TenCents is different right now

-What do you mean?-said Thomas but Maddie stayed silent at the moment- Are you alright?

-Thomas! Let's take the raft and go away. Both of us alone!-replied Maddie making Thomas feel confused-I'm just kidding

What's wrong with you?-said Thomas-You're the one who has changed Maddie

-You know, I was a little afraid at first, but I'm ready now-replied Maddie-No matter what happens, I know I'll be back someday. Right?

-Of Course!-said Thomas

-That's good-replied Maddie-Don't ever change, Thomas. Only can't wait to we set sail. It will be great

Night arrives to the island

The entire Castle's POV

The Queen's letter:

"Danni and all the Cartoons Castle, I'm sorry for going far away and forgetting to say goodbye, but there's a really big trouble outside here.

I don't know why, but the stars are getting vanished one per one. I only can expect that the apocalypse is near. I don't like to leave you all, but I must check it out

There's someone who has a key, the key to our survival. So, I need you and Gordon to find him/her and help him/her. Got it?

We need that key or we'll be dead. So, go to where Henry is and he'll point you in the right way

PS: Would you to apologise the entire cartoons castle for me? Thanks

-Yeah, this is the Queen's letter-said Danni

-What could this mean?-said Emily

-It means we'll have just to trust the Queen-said Kurietu the creator

-We hope she'll be alright-replied Danni-Don't worry, I and Gordon will find the Queen and that key

-Thanks both of you-said Kurietu

-And don't forget, can you take care of…-said Danni

-Of course, we'll do it and remember, be careful you both-replied Emily

-Before I forget…-said Kurietu-she'll accompany you during your journey to chronicle it

A magical girl appears suddenly, her name is Jessica but her heroine name is Pink Heart, she's the leader of a group of heroines named "The Magical Hearts"

-Over here!-said Jessica-I'm sorry for being late. I'm Jessica, at your service

-I hope you'll be alright-said Kurietu the creator-Please help the queen

-We must hurry!-said Danni

-Hey, have your world disappeared too, Jessica?-said Gordon

-It was awful; we were scattered-replied Jessica-As I far as I can see, I'm the only one from my group who ended up on this castle

The three people went to the cellar to call Bill and Ben and use their spaceship to travel to other worlds and find the keybearer

-Bill, Ben, it's me, Danni, to launch crew-said Danni to Bill and Ben-Anytime you're ready?

Everything gets prepared and the three people (Jessica, Danni and Gordon) go to find the keybearer to another world. This will be a really long journey…

Thomas POV…

Thomas is at his little shack snoozing but worried at the same time, he can't stay quiet after hearing that strange voice, but remembering Maddie's last words in that day. A storm gets started…and he realized that he forgot the raft in the beach

Sunshine calls Thomas to go to the dinner, but he has gone. Just in that moment, Thomas sees a strange light at the sky and it made him feel even more confused

Then, he sees his friends' boats at the same time that he sees some strange beings around him, those beings are small, black and they look very like ants; Thomas has seen them in that dream and it confuses him even more. Before anything worse happens, he goes to look for TenCents and Maddie

-TenCents!-shouted Thomas-Where's Maddie? I thought she was with you!

-The door has opened-replied TenCents but Thomas doesn't understand it at all-You heard me, the door has opened, now, we can travel to another worlds

-What do you mean?-replied Thomas-We must find Maddie!

-Maddie is coming with us!-replied TenCents-Once we step through, probably we won't come back. We might not see this island ever. There's not turning back. This is the only perfect the chance to go to other worlds. I'm not afraid of the darkness! Hold my hand

Thomas sees a strange steam around TenCents, it's absorbing him too and both get disappeared

Thomas gets even more confused when he appears at the cave again, but he carries anything really strange: the Keyblade. He goes to look for Maddie and when he finds her…

-Maddie!-shouted Thomas

-Thomas…-replied Maddie sadly, and then, a strange wind blows from the strange door with the golden halo and she disappears. The wind blows Thomas to an unknown place and he sees again the dark strange light and a big dark monster that was the same monster he saw on his dream and fights him with the keyblade. After he defeats the monster, the strange star creates a whirlwind that makes him disappear too… who knows where he is right now


End file.
